Various products are dispensed by presurized aerosol dispensers. Some products such as fumigants, air fresheners, and fogging insecticides benefit from an actuator which opens and holds open the dispenser valve permitting the user to leave the aerosol dispenser as it continues to dispense the contents to the air. Examples of aerosol dispenser actuators having the capability of continuous, unattended dispensing are found in Scoggin, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,918, Alplanalp U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,416, Steinkamp U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,414, Beres et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,144, Doblin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,577, and Scheck U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,064.